ADRENALINE
by skixza
Summary: kematian sahabatnya secara misterius membuat chanyeol harus terlibat di dalam dunia kedektetifann. ia bersama keempat rekan tim yang lain bekerja sama menangani tindak kriminal. dan chanyeol juga berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mencari tahu pembunuh sahabatnya dan membalaskan dendam yang ia simpan. mampukah chanyeol menemukan pembunuh dan membalaskan dendamnya?...


Aku terbangun dari tidur ku yang sentuhan tubuhku dengan kasur yang terasa sangat malas menyerangku seakan akan ada lem rekat antara tubuhku dan hari libur,hari dimana semua orang ingin tengah bermalasan aku mendengar teriakan eomma yang aku kaget dan mencari keberadaan eomma

*{eomma: ibu dalam bahasa korea}

aku menemukan eomma, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat orang yang paling aku sayangi sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan berlumuran darah dan pisau dapur yang menancap di tidak percaya dengan yang ku lihat,langsung ku menghampiri eomma dan menangis sekeras yang ku yang indah seakan runtuh melihat eomma yang tergeletak berlumuran darah.

''Eomma...eomma bangun! Jangan pergi tinggalkan eomma bangun!"

Tangisan ku semakin keras aku mencoba membangunkan eomma tetapi eomma tetap diam dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Saat aku tengah menangisi eomma tiba tiba saja aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di tidak tahu apa yang terjadi aku hanya merasakan sesuatu benda yang tajam menembus merasakan sakit yang tidak bisa ku tahan yang lebih sakit dari yang pernah ku alami tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa panas membara yang menyerang di aku tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuhku bisa merasakan nafasku sesak,aku tidak bisa pun tahu mungkin ini akhir hidupku.

Sesaat sebelum aku menutup mata,aku melihat sesosok pria yang tengah memandang ku dan eomma dengan membawa pisau yang berlumuran darah. Ternyata pria itu adalah dia...

"K..kkkkau" aku memaksakan mulutku berbicara meski rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Annyeong jongdae.. Kita bertemu lagi" pria itu berkata dengan senyuman licik terukin di wajahnya.

"A..aaapa kkau yang membunuh eomma dan menusukku?" Tanyaku kepada pria itu dengan seluruh tenaga ku.

Pria itu tidak menjawab melihat ia mendekat kearah ku dan aku merasakan duniaku menjadi gelap

Seorang pria terlihat baru saja bangun dari terbangun dengan suasana hari yang merasa ini adalah hari semua itu salah.

"Chanyeol hyung..chanyeol hyung... Huhu..." Tiba tiba saja ada pria yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Kai? Waeyo? Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya chanyeol ke kai dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Jongdae hyung{kakak laki laki} ...minah ahjuma{bibi} ...mereka..." Kai tidak bisa lagi bicara,suaranya seperti hilang begitu saja.

"Ada apa dengan jongdae dan minah ahjuma kai? Tolong beritahu aku!"

"Jj jjongdae hyung dan minah ahjuma...sudah meninggal hyung" tubuh kai seperti tidak bisa lagi ambruk setelah mengatakannya kepada chanyeol.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau berbohong kepada ku kan kai! Tolong jangan berbohong kepada hyung mu!" Chanyeol tampaknya tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang di katakan kai.

"Aku tidak berbohong hyung,jinyoung ahjussi{paman} memberi tahuku tadi dan aku juga melihat beritanya di televisi."kai memberi tahu chanyeol dengan keadaan wajah yang masih dibanjiri air mata.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata langsung pergi keluar kamar dan meninggalkan kai mata berjatuhan dengan deras di wajah chanyeol saat ia melihat berita kematian jongdae di yang ia anggap sebagai hari terbaiknya berubah menjadi hari yang sangat tidak bisa percaya akan kehilangan sahabatnya dari kecil dan orang yang sudah ia anggap eomma sendiri secepat bagai tersambar ribuan petir rasa sakit mulai menjalar kesemua tubuhnya ia tidak bisa menerima semua ini

"Mari kita berdoa bersama atas kepergian dari kim jongdae dan jung minah,semoga mereka tenang dan lebih bahagia,amin"

Suara pastoor yang memimpin doa di upacara kematian jongdae dan minah terdengar pelayat terlihat berdoa dengan tenang tidak terkecuali chanyeol dan bahkan terlihat berlinangan air mata melihat peti jasad jongdae yang akan tertutup tanah .bisa dirasakan hatinya hancur berkeping keping melihat sahabatnya akan tertimbun oleh tanah ada lagi canda tawa dan aktivitas yang mereka sering lakukan berdua,semua hanya tinggal hanya bisa menangis dan menangis berharap jongdae bangun kembali tapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil

"Sudah hyung jangan menangis lagi,itu akan membuat jongdae hyung dan minah ahjuma menjadi sedih." Kai tampak sedang menenangkan kai tidak seburuk chanyeol ia sudah bisa menerima kepergian jongdae dan minah.

Peti jongdae akhirnya di kubur .chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya walau ia tidak kepalanya berputar memori bersama jongdae indah yang mereka lakukan dari kecil hingga tidak hentinya mengeluarkan air pada akhirnya peti jongdae dan minah sudah tertutup oleh tanah .hanya terlihat nisan bertulisakan nama mereka dan bunga yang di tebarkan para pelayat.

Chanyeol dan kai juga menebarkan bunga ke makam jongdae dan persatu pelayat mulai berpergian dan hanya terlihat chanyeol dan kai yang masih berada di makam.

"Jongdae,minah ahjuma aku janji akan menangkap pelakunya dengan tanganku sendiri kalian tenanglah di atas sana".chanyeol berkata dengan air mata yang masih yang melihat itu air matanya jatuh merasakan sakit yang sama dengan chanyeol,ditinggal orang yang sudah ia anggap hyung dan eomma nya mudah baginya untuk hanya ingin membuat chanyeol tidak terlalu sedih.

"Ayo hyung sudah waktunya kita pulang,biarlah jongdae hyung dan minah ahjuma tidur dengan tenang". Mereka berdua pun akhirnya meninggalkan semua kenangan indah yang sudah rasa sakit yang meninggalkan semua kenangan lama...


End file.
